Gone
by Dancing With The Clouds
Summary: "I'll find you, I promise." And Annabeth Chase never breaks a promise. What happens when Annabeth finds out Percy's missing. Oneshot. Post TLO. The picture isn't mine.


**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson, finally! *Knife nearly takes my head off* Ok, ok, I don't own it. **

**A/N This story is for WisestOwl who asked me in a review of my other story In the shape of Percy Jackson. Anyway, this story is Annabeth's reaction to when she find out Percy's gone. Enjoy!**

Annabeth wasn't worried when Percy didn't show up for breakfast. Annabeth wasn't worried when Percy didn't show up for archery. Annabeth _was_ worried when Percy didn't show up to teach sword fighting. Percy never missed teaching sword fighting, ever. That was a fact.

"Hey Chiron, have you seen Percy?" she asked as she stepped onto the Big House porch. Chiron looked up from his conversation with Mr. D. "Are you sure he hasn't slept in?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. Annabeth shrugged and responded, "Not even Percy can sleep in for _that_ long, I'm pretty sure. But I haven't checked his cabin. Would you mind doing it? I have to cover sword fighting for him." Chiron nodded, and cantered off in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth shook her head and headed off in the opposite direction, towards the arena. _That idiot probably slept in again,_ she thought, and she allowed a small smile grace her lips. Little did she know, that would be the last time she would smiling in a long time.

"No, turn your wrist a little bit more, there you go!" Annabeth was teaching the newbies at camp the proper way to hold a sword. "Ok, now all of you, find a partner, and quickly." she ordered and the campers scrambled to oblige. Then a very grim faced Chiron came trotting in, alongside Connor Stoll. "Annabeth, Connor here will be covering the rest of this class. I need you to come with me, dear." A very confused Annabeth did what she was told, but she was also a bit anxious. If Chiron was grim, something bad must've happened. She swallowed her anxiety and steeled her nerves as she followed.**  
**

They stopped at the Poseidon cabin. Chiron took a deep breath and opened the door. As he did, he said sadly, "I'm very, very sorry, dear, but I'm afraid that... Percy has been kidnapped." Annabeth stopped short and didn't even process the fact that the cabin was in shambles. Her world started spinning, round and round, round and round. Her vision blurred. Percy was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Taken. Missing. Kidnapped. Dead for all she. She felt her knees buckle. "Get out," she hissed to Chiron. When he hesitated, she shouted, "I said, GET OUT!" He quickly raced out and shut the door. Two seconds later, Annabeth Chase broke.

She collapsed on the floor in a mess of sobs and tears. "Why him?" she asked to no one in particular between her tears. He was kidnapped. Gone. Missing. They should have upped the security at camp. After all, some people might not be all that intimidated by a fire breathing dragon. She should've known that the peace was to good to last. And she cried some more.

Now Annabeth Chase had pushed away her sadness and a new emotion took its place. Anger. Fury. Hatred. She was angry at Chiron for not upping camp security. She was angry at the gods for letting this happen and probably not even caring. She was angry at Percy for not fighting harder. But mostly, she was angry with herself. For letting her defenses down. For letting Percy into her heart. Self loathing practically radiated off the poor girl as she dried her tears. But then she realized something.

Percy was different. He hadn't just found some sneaky bad way into her heart. No, that wasn't like him. He wasn't smart enough for that.

No, he'd earned her respect. And her love. He was different. This wasn't his fault. Now one of her facts were straight. Annabeth scanned the room for the first time, her daughter of Athena senses kicking in. The room was blasted apart. _Only one kind of blast could've done all of this damage_ she thought and her eyes narrowed. But no, why in the world would one of them have done it, she rationalized, still desperately trying to convince herself that none of them had done it. But then, she looked at the ground closely and saw something intricately carved in the wood.

A peacock. With a trident in its mouth.

Pure hatred and fury coursed through her veins as she ripped the symbol of Hera from the wood with her bare hands. She took a few deep, calming breaths. Her hands were bleeding. But she didn't care. All she cared about right now was finding Percy. Those bloody gods had taken the one person she cared about more than anything in the world. And not just any of the gods, but the one who she hated most. Hera. And she had the nerve to put her symbol on the floor, too.

Annabeth vowed that she would do every single thing in her power to find him.

She wouldn't let him leave her. Not after Luke and her parents. Not this time.

"I'll find you, I promise." she whispered. And Annabeth Chase never broke a promise.

**A/N** **I hope you liked it! I'm still kinda new to this fanfiction thing so please be nice. Thanks again to WisestOwl for the idea. I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**- Dancing With The Clouds  
**


End file.
